


Step by Step

by SimpleThings



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleThings/pseuds/SimpleThings
Summary: Just another Female Naruto x Sasuke. No Sakura bashing because I generally loathe character bashing.





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I originally took this story down because I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it and I hate having stuff up that feels incomplete but a friend asked me to repost it for her, so here we are. I wish I had more time to edit all my fics and post them but sadly I'm a working man. Everything after this is pretty much untouched, even the A/N (save for a word or two here and there). Enjoy.
> 
> So...I lost a bet/got a request from a friend. Fem Naruto is always a guilty pleasure and I'm literally sitting on so many fanfics that I really should be trying to put out there. This is one of those fics although I'm currently going through my draft of it and trying to figure out what my goal is. As of now this a Fem Naruto x Sasuke fluffy romance fic with a hint of sexy time.

"Mmm, Sasuke!"

The blonde lay beneath him, eyes wide as her best friend thrust his manhood into her slick channel, their still new dance able to reduce her to naught but a mess of hormones. His thick appendage stretched and filled her, eliciting a moan that could make even the most staunch of men blush.

Sasuke Uchiha however was not one of those men.

He stared down at her, eyes dancing with an arrogance that she both loved and loathed. He'd finally won and they both knew that it was over with. Naruto belonged to Sasuke and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she knew that she would never be able to find anyone that understood her like he did. He excited and inflamed her, his words like honey and touch electric. He dominated her mind and heart and had done so since their youth. She'd always craved his respect and acknowledgement, more so than anyone else in Konoha, if she were honest with herself. She'd finally just had to concede and submit, albeit with some assistance from the sake she had in her system.

She wanted this, wanted  _him._

His hands gripped her hips, the last Uchiha appraising her reactions as though in the heat of a battle, the intense look in those eyes as he gazed down at her making her arousal flow even more. A focused Uchiha was hard to resist. She finally understood just what it was that Sakura and all of the other kunoichi had seen in him all those years ago. She couldn't help the feeling of pride welling up in her at that thought. None of them really understood Sasuke, not like Naruto did. She'd been the one to bring him back home, to help him ease that burden that he'd carried for so long. She was the one that helped Team Seven reconcile with Sasuke.

She was the one that had his heart.

Her mouth opened as he changed his angle, lifting one of her legs (thank Kami she'd shaved them) onto his shoulder and showing her just how talented he truly was. She knew that when the buzz of the alcohol faded and morning came, she would look back at this with embarrassment but right now, she didn't care. She'd never been one for thinking too heavily anyway, favouring action over standing still and waxing poetic.

Her hands gripped the sheets as every stroke sent her mind further into the abyss of carnality. Her lips were parted, staggered breaths leaving her mouth as his manhood touched the innermost parts of her dewy center, all else forgotten save for the man above her. She writhed beneath him, mentally cursing her lack of fortitude and his ability. Did he have to be good at everything? Her pride was going to take a hit after this as she could feel the pressure the building within her, a prelude to her approaching climax. It was so soon but she would not complain. There were women who would kill to be in her position: In bed, underneath a handsome and powerful man who was well endowed and looking at her like he would never let her go.

With a cry of his name, the dam burst and her waters spilled forth, rushing out like a roaring river, her sensitive mound quivering as it expelled the last of it before coming to a rest. Sasuke remained sheathed in her, watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath, perspiration giving her skin a glossy sheen beneath the pale light of the moon that was streaming in from the window nearby. Strands of golden hair clung to her forehead, somewhat obscuring her flushed face.

"You done already, Uzumaki?"

"...Bastard. Is that all you've got?" She mustered as rebuttal, refusing to make this easy for him. She may have accepted her feelings and yielded some ground, but she was still Naruto Uzumaki, damn it!

"That's my girl," Sasuke smirked, kissing her lips tenderly.

* * *

"Took you both long enough," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously. The sexual tension was about to make me pull my hair out. All of the flirting-"

"What flirting?!" Naruto questioned with indignation, taking a bite of her barbeque serving whilst glaring at Ino.

"The long gazes, you trying to always rile Sasuke-kun up with arguments and fights about nothing...or vice versa. Hell, you two literally had a sparring session that nearly destroyed the village because he teased you a bit just last week!"

Naruto opened her mouth to offer a counter, ignoring Sakura giving her a look that said to finish eating as she wasn't interested in seeing Naruto's half eaten food. The blonde got the message however, attempting to swallow it all in one large gulp but nearly choking, taking a large swig of her drink to get it all down, earning a sigh from Sakura and giggle from Ino during the sequence.

"Naruto, she does have a point. Sasuke-kun and I went on one date and I thought you were going to kill me afterwards," Sakura acknowledged.

"Sakura, you're my friend and basically my sister. I wouldn't have done that," Naruto said quickly. "I was just worried about you, that's all."

"So that's why you were waiting in my room when I got home that time, looking like you wanted to Rasengan my face?" the pinkette questioned with a raised brow. "You were just worried about me and not the fact that Sasuke-kun and I might have hit it off?"

Naruto opened her mouth to argue but found it difficult to lie, looking down into her cup at the tea, the buzz of conversation in the restaurant like a low hum in her ears.

"That's what I thought."

Sakura gave her pseudo sister a supportive pat on the back, smiling softly.

"It's okay, though. It's not like it changed anything between us. If anything, it helped me realize you liked Sasuke-kun in a way I didn't."

"I'm surprised though," Ino interjected. "I would have thought you and Sasuke-kun would have ended up together, Sakura. No offense, Naruto. I'm still trying to wrap my head around you liking Sasuke-kun to begin with. The signs were there, looking at in hindsight but still, all those years of Sakura pining after him…"

Sakura looked at the platinum blonde, eyes distant and a soft smile on her face as she recalled memories of her youth.

"If I'm truly honest about it, Sasuke-kun and I didn't really know one another. I had a crush on him but beyond his looks, what did I really know about him? It became clearer the older I got that we weren't friends and barely teammates, more acquaintances than anything else. Naruto was the one holding us all together."

She paused, the two women at the table watching her intently as she made to speak again.

"After Naruto brought him back and I finally got the courage to ask him out, I knew then. We barely talked on our date and it was just a sort of silence that made me uncomfortable and insecure, he was so difficult to read and I was second guessing myself for most of it. 'What should I say? Is it okay to talk about this? Does he like to eat this?' I felt like I was in a battle and the pressure was just crippling. When we did manage to converse, it was about our old days as genin and...about Naruto. The look in his eyes whenever Naruto was brought up…it was so obvious, I couldn't even be hurt. If anything, it was like a weight was off my shoulders. I could finally move on."

"Sakura…"

"Hey, don't give me that look, Naruto. Seriously, I'm happy for the both of you. Besides, Sasuke-kun and I have actually been able to get closer these past couple of months because of you. I can honestly say that we're real friends and teammates now," she beamed.

"You're the best sister in the world," Naruto muttered with a blush, biting into her remaining meal and doing her best to hide her face.

"Big sister," Sakura corrected with the barest of smirks.

"Why are you the big sister?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of food.

"That's why. Chew your food, you idiot!"

Ino watched the two and shook her head, allowing herself a half smile at their antics. Team Seven really was a family, if a bit eccentric.

"I guess that makes sense and all but I thought you and Gaara would make a cute couple," Ino remarked, her chin in her hand and elbow resting on the table. "Why didn't you two ever try to date?"

"Come to think of it, I'm wondering that myself," Sakura added, looking at Naruto with obvious interest, the Uzumaki sighing. Wasn't this supposed to just be a lunch? It was turning into a damn therapy session but she was the only one on the couch!

"That situation was...eh. Between the distance of our villages, the Akatsuki, the war," she listed with a groan. "We never really even got the chance to pursue that route, not that I think it would have changed anything."

"Because you love Sasuke Uchiha," Ino teased.

"Shut up," Naruto scowled, cheeks pink with embarrassment. She still wasn't used to that. Acceptance was one thing. Admitting it aloud? She'd changed over the years but she was still Naruto; stubborn and terrible with romance  **and**  Sasuke Uchiha.

"I do think Gaara wouldn't have been bad for you," Sakura mused. "Sasuke-kun is a better match for you though. He's the only one crazy enough to deal with you every day," she laughed, giving Naruto a playful nudge.

"Enough about my love life, already. Can we change the subject, please?" Naruto begged, resting her head on the table.

"Fine, but one last question, Uzumaki."

"...What is it, Ino?" Naruto asked with resignation.

"How big is his cock?"

"Ino!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously, the other girl laughing at Naruto's scarlet face while Sakura shook her head at Ino's shamelessness.

* * *

When she came back home to her apartment in the evening, he was already there on her bed, eyes closed with his hands behind his head. She walked over the bed, sitting down on the edge and leaning over him, eyes squinting as she tried to see if he was asleep.

"Like what you see?"

She bit back a cry of surprise, heart pounding from the sudden words and their close proximity. She said nothing when a hand got free of its place beneath his head and found its way to her waist, pulling her against him, the young man himself smelling of earth and steel.

"No, just wondering how much time you'll get for breaking and entering. I don't recall giving you a key," she bit back, head resting in his chest and legs intertwining with his own.

"Not my fault your locks are pathetic. You really need to get that looked at. You're Naruto Uzumaki. You might be a hero to most but some will see you as a payday and target," Sasuke chastised, earning a scowl from Naruto.

"You sound like Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei. I can handle myself or did you forget the part where we fought Kaguya together?" she pointed out with raised brow. "Or how about the part where I kicked your ass and brought you back home?"

"...I won."

"Are all Uchihas this stubborn or is it just you?" Naruto snorted.

"You talking about someone else being stubborn is ironic, to say the least."

"Shut up and let me use you as a pillow. Hokage training wore me out. Did you know there's like nine different forms for mission grades? Nine, Sasuke! When I become Hokage, I'm getting rid of eight of those! If I make it through all of this."

"Paperwork defeating the great Naruto? Who knew that was all it took?"

"Screw you, Sasuke. If I weren't so tired, I'd kick your ass."

"Seems you and Sakura enjoy doing that to me."

"Eh? Did something happen?"

* * *

" _If you break her heart, I will kick your ass. You might be Sasuke Uchiha and my friend but she's my sister."_

_Sasuke stared at the pink haired individual, eyes betraying none of the surprise that was currently flooding him at the moment. To say that he was caught off guard was an understatement. He hadn't expected an afternoon visit from Sakura but the threat was by far the haymaker. Over the past couple of months since his return, the two had essentially (with Naruto's help) been trying to really connect and get to know one another. It had been slow but with time, honesty, and Naruto pushing them along, they'd gotten closer than they'd ever been as children, able to have real conversations and not have to walk around on eggshells around one another._

_Sasuke knew that she had changed over the years, and these last couple of months had only served to show him how much so. He wouldn't say it out loud now but growing up, he'd never thought much of her. She was just another fangirl as far as he was concerned, no more or less. Even after they'd become teammates, Naruto held his attention while Sakura was just an afterthought, someone there as merely a third. She wasn't strong or anything especially remarkable in his eyes. Even after time had passed, his opinion of her had only marginally improved, the few times they'd been adversaries leaving him unimpressed as he saw nothing but the same girl he'd always seen growing up: weak, a follower, reactive not proactive._

_That had changed completely._

_Since he'd been back, he'd seen just how much she had grown. He'd witnessed it firsthand during the battles of the last war with Madara and Kaguya, the power and capability. But it wasn't just on the battlefield, no. She carried herself with more confidence and pride, her head high and gaze assured. She could lead instead of being led when necessary. She could act first instead of waiting for things around her to happen and for someone else to do it in her stead. She was tough, intelligent, and more than able to handle whatever the world sent her way._

_But she was still Sakura Haruno._

_Caring, compassionate, a bit naive but not foolish. Not in the way Sasuke and Naruto were. She knew her limits but didn't lament them. She found a way to work around whatever was stopping her, until she could smash through that obstacle, literally or otherwise._

_Sasuke had come to not only respect but admire her as well._

_Their conversations no longer felt as though they were walking on a tightrope, with Sakura coming to relax around him and being honest in her words. Her brand of honest was a bit more refined than Naruto's, however. Where Naruto was blunt, Sakura was measured and a bit more graceful about it. At least up until a point. She sometimes teased him, would correct him when necessary, and even scolded he and Naruto after a particularly rough spar._

_She had never really threatened him since he'd been back in Konoha until now._

" _...She told you?"_

_She said nothing, giving Sasuke his answer. He leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest and glancing at Sakura out of the corner of his eye._

" _I won't hurt her, Sakura."_

" _I'd like to believe that Sasuke but with everything that's happened with this little team of ours over the years, I feel the need to exercise a little wariness."_

_He could understand that much._

" _Is there anything I can do to convince you?"_

" _No, but I'm willing to trust you both on this. Just know that if anything goes wrong, I will be coming for you. She might look tough on the outside but you know better than I that she's been through a lot, going back to our days as kids. I don't want her having to get hurt anymore. For once, I'm going to be the one to protect her, even if it's from you, Sasuke."_

_He looked into her emerald green eyes, her resolve on the matter clear. At that moment, he thought she was at her most beautiful: protective, determined, and unflinching. A lot like her 'sister.'_

" _...I think I preferred it when you liked me," he chuckled. "The idea of you punching me is making my bones tremble."_

" _Good. Keep that feeling in mind," she grinned, looking like a pink haired Naruto for just a second. "That aside, I want you to know I'm rooting for you both. You two deserve to be happy. So let me be the first to say: Congratulations and good luck."_

* * *

Naruto bit back tears as Sasuke recounted his earlier meeting with Sakura, her hands clutching at his shirt as she desperately tried to hide her face. She didn't want him to see her crying. Thankfully, he stayed silent during, his now wet shirt being using as a handkerchief.

"You two really got close while I was away," Sasuke remarked.

"And after you got back, too," she smiled, sniffling a bit. "She's amazing, you know? I always knew that she was but now it's...I can't even really explain it."

Naruto gave him a sheepish look, turning her head to look up at him.

"Don't tell her about this alright?"

Sasuke gave a dismissive hum, a sign that he would keep her secret. Why the hell couldn't he just say yes like a normal person?

"That aside, shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting late."

"You don't want me here?"

"That's not it but...Sasuke, we…what is this?"

He said nothing for a few minutes, pondering the question. He knew what she was asking but the answer was shrouded in a thin haze. He could just make out the shape of whatever they were supposed to be and if he were truthful, he already knew but still, there was a part of him that didn't want to say it aloud. His meeting with Sakura had been on his mind the last couple of hours and it pained him to admit it but he'd hurt them all so much over the years with his actions, but especially Naruto. The one person whose faith in him had never once wavered and he'd tried to hurt and even kill her multiple times yet still she maintained her faith in him, pledging to bring him back home and save him nearly every time they met, even when Sasuke himself wasn't certain if his future held anything other than darkness and a tragic ending. The voice in the back of his head said was saying what he already knew, a dark whisper that echoed in his heart:

_'You don't deserve her.'_

He knew that already but still he yearned for her, craved her, and he _ her.

"Move in with me, Naruto."

"...Okay."

Neither one of them brought up the fact that the question still had yet to be answered.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that for now. If I do continue this, I'm debating what to do with Sakura and maybe Ino. This started as just a way to have some NaruSasu genderbent sexy times but I've gotten invested in Sakura. I love what I did with her here, making her a badass big "sis" and good friend. Maybe Sakura x Gaara? Sakura x Kakashi? I'll figure it out later. Suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
